gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 cast
The Season 2 Cast includes 24 starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Main cast Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterHBO press release for the beginning of the second season reported at Winter is Coming # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister # Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish # Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont # Kit Harington as Jon Snow # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Liam Cunningham # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark # Richard Madden as King Robb Stark # Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark # Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell"What is Dead May Never Die" # Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane # Stephen Dillane as King Stannis BaratheonEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Stephen Dillane and Carice Van Houten # Carice van Houten as Melisandre # James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont # Jerome Flynn as Bronn # Conleth Hill as Varys # Sibel Kekilli as Shae Notes *Dinklage was the last starring cast member to appear in the first season credit sequence, receiving the "and" modifier. He is now the first credited. *Headey is credited ahead of Coster-Waldau and Fairley for the first time. *First season cast members promoted to the starring cast for the second season are John Bradley, James Cosmo, Jerome Flynn, Conleth Hill and Sibel Kekilli. *New cast members joining the starring cast for the second season are Liam Cunningham, Stephen Dillane and Carice van Houten. Supporting Cast Guest Starring Recurring Cast These recurring cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. Returning cast members The following cast members have reprised their roles from the first season as of "The Night Lands": *Joe Dempsie as Gendry (3 episodes) *Eros Vlahos as Lommy GreenhandsWinter is Coming about filming in Northern Ireland (3 episodes) *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie (3 episodes) *Julian Glover as Grand Maester PycelleGame of Thrones.hu interviews Julian Glover (3 episodes) *Roxanne McKee as DoreahHBO Season 2 Daenerys Targaryen Character Profile featurette (2 episodes) *Amrita Acharia as IrriAmrita Acharia twitter account (2 episodes) *Esmé Bianco as RosHBO Season 2 "The More You Love" trailer (2 episodes) *Dominic Carter as Janos SlyntWinter is Coming article about filming in Dubrovnik (2 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn"The North Remembers (2 episodes) *Sahara Knite as Armeca"The North Remembers (2 episodes) *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin (2 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (2 episodes) *Aimee Richardson as Myrcella Baratheon ("The North Remembers") *Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon (2 episodes) *Francis Magee as YorenHBO Season 2 "Shadow" teaser trailer (2 episodes) *Tobias Winter as Timett (2 episodes, 1 uncredited) *Ron Donachie as Rodrik Cassel ("The North Remembers") *Natalia Tena as OshaWinter is Coming interview with Natalia Tena ("The North Remembers") *Elyes Gabel as RakharoThe North Remembers clip 1 Daenerys and Drogon ("The North Remembers") *Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott ("The North Remembers") *Antonia Christophers as MhaegenAntonia Chrisophers at Otto Personal Management ("The North Remembers") *Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant ("The North Remembers") *Ian Whyte as a White Walker ("The Night Lands") *Gethin Anthony as Renly Baratheon ("What is Dead May Never Die") *Finn Jones as Loras TyrellHBO Season 2 Renly Baratheon Character Profile featurette ("What is Dead May Never Die") The following cast members are expected to return later in the second season: *Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister *Ian Gelder as Kevan Lannister (unconfirmed) *Eugene Simon as Lancel LannisterHBO Season 2 Joffrey Baratheon Character Profile featurette *Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga (unconfirmed) *Art Parkinson as Rickon StarkWinter is Coming article about wrapping season 2 filming in Northern Ireland *Clive Mantle as Greatjon Umber (unconfirmed) *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy (unconfirmed) *Wilko Johnson as Ilyn PayneNorrbotten's Kuriren interviews Wilko Johnson New characters A significant number of new cast members join the show in the second season. The following new cast members have appeared in the second season as of "The Night Lands": * Hannah Murray as GillyWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Hannah Murray (3 episodes) * Robert Pugh as CrasterHollywood Reporter article announcing Robert Pugh's casting (3 episodes) * Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth (2 episodes) * Karl Davies as Alton LannisterAccess Hollywood article confirming the casting of Karl Davies (2 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison TollettGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Ben Crompton's casting (2 episodes) * Josephine Gillan as a new prostitute (2 episodes) * Dennis Stokes as a male prostitute (2 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Yara GreyjoyEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Gemma Whelan (2 episodes) * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Tom Wlaschiha (2 episodes) * Patrick Malahide as Lord Balon GreyjoyWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Patrick Malahide (2 episodes) * Andy Beckwith as RorgeWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Andy Beckwith (2 episodes) * Gerard Jordan as BiterWesteros.org article confirming the casting of Gerard Jordan (2 episodes) * Maisie Dee as Daisy (2 episodes) * Sam Callis as a Goldcloak on the KingsroadWinter is Coming article confirming Sam Callis's casting (2 episodes) * Steven Cole as KovarroWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Steven Cole ("The North Remembers") * Tony Way as Ser Dontos HollardWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Tony Way ("The North Remembers") * Daniel Portman as Podrick PayneAccess Hollywood article confirming the casting of Daniel Portman ("The Night Lands") * Lucian Msamati as Salladhor SaanEntertainment Weekly article announcing Lucian Msamati's casting ("The Night Lands") * Gwendoline Christie as BrienneGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Gwendoline Christie's casting ("What is Dead May Never Die") * Natalie Dormer as Margaery TyrellEntertainment Weekly article announcing Natalie Dormer's casting ("What is Dead May Never Die") * Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory LorchWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Fintan McKeown and the re-casting of Ian Whyte ("What is Dead May Never Die") * Andy Kellegher as Polliver ("What is Dead May Never Die") The following new characters are confirmed as appearing later in the second season: * Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan DaxosWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Nonso Anozie and Kerr Logan * Roy Dotrice as HallyneGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Roy Dotrice's re-casting * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Michael McElhatton's casting * Oona Chaplin as Jeyne WesterlingComic Book Movie.com confirms the casting of Oona Chaplin * Forbes KB as LorrenWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Forbes KB * Laura Pradelska as QuaitheWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Laura Pradelska * Ian Hanmore as Pyat PreeWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Ian Hanmore * Ralph Ineson as DagmerWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Ralph Ineson * Anthony Morris as the TicklerGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Anthony Morris's casting * Simon Fisher-Becker as the High SeptonCult Box interviews Simon Fisher-Becker * Nicholas Blane as the Spice KingWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Nicholas Blane * Rose Leslie as YgritteEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Rose Lesie * Simon Armstrong as Qhorin HalfhandGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Simon Armstrong's casting * Edward Dogliani as RattleshirtGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Edward Dogliani's casting * Paul Kealyn as WeaselWinter is Coming article announcing Paul Kealyn and Darren Killeen's casting Recast characters: Two minor characters from the first season have been replaced for the second season. * Ian Whyte has replaced Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane. * John Stahl has replaced Steven Blount as Lord Rickard Karstark.George R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms John Stahl's casting Guest Cast The following cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of the single episode they appear in: * Oliver Ford Davies as Maester CressenGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Oliver Ford Davies' casting ("The North Remembers") * Pat Mooney as a Northern Lord ("The North Remembers") * Natalie Lee as Unknown ("The North Remembers") * Gordon Fulton as Lord Portan ("The North Remembers") * Marko Cindric as Tourney Herald ("The North Remembers") * Amy Dawson as the Captain's daughterUnited Agents Client Details for Amy Dawson ("The Night Lands") * Jer O'Leary as Lordsport dockhand ("The Night Lands") * Derek Reid as Ros's dissatisfied customer ("The Night Lands") * Darren Killeen as a Baratheon guard ("What is Dead May Never Die") * Jonathan Ryan as a Drowned Priest"What is Dead May Never Die" ("What is Dead May Never Die") * Ken Fletcher as Gerald ("What is Dead May Never Die") * David Fynn as RennickDavid Fynn as Rennick (Season 2, Episode 8) Additional Cast Background cast The following cast members are considered featured extras and appear uncredited despite their characters being identifiable: *Dennis McKeever as Othell Yarwyck (3 episodes) *Unknown as Night's Watch Officer (2 episodes) *Unknown as Lothor Brune ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Aggo ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Selyse Baratheon ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Stark Officer 1 ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Stark Officer 2 ("The North Remembers") References Category: Cast